Where it Began for Lily
by 123XYZt
Summary: My version of the time Snape told Lily she was a witch.


**Lily POV**

I am different. I can make these weird things happen that I cannot explain. Like earlier today, the bully in my class was teasing me. He was calling me a ginger, which pissed me off because I love my red hair in freckles. I kept thinking about how funny it would be if he was hit in the head with a text book. The next thing I know an unused science book comes flying off the wall and hits him squarely in the face. Maybe even broke his nose. I don't know because I was freaking out about how I was able to do that with my mind. I decided that after school I would tell Petunia what happened. I knew she wouldn't believe me, but I had to tell somebody my suspicions, and as crazy as she thought I was she would not tell anyone else, meaning I could avoid the rumor mill for once.

**Petunia's POV**

Lily and I skipped to the park after school like we always do. Lily was giggling about some boy that was teasing her that "magically" had a text book fly at his head. She claims no one else was in the room to through the book, but I do not believe her. Yes, I have seen her perform strange, unnatural things, but I refuse to believe that it is magic. It is just a coincidence. I bet it was that creepy Snape boy that threw the book. He always has had an awkward crush on Lily, and I bet he was jealous that she was listening to another boy other than him.

Lucky for me, Lily finds Snape just as creepy as I do so we can easily laugh at him. He's very easy to make fun of. His clothes never fit because they are made for adults. He smells really bad, like he hasn't taken a shower in his life. He doesn't have any friends because he always talks about this boarding school called Hogwarts that he thinks he will be attending after primary school. He's too dumb to attend a boarding school; he will probably have to drop out of school since his mother is too stupid and lazy to get a job.

We quickly arrive at the park, like normal nobody else is here. Most parents do not let their children come here unattended because they think kids will only get into trouble. Our parents let us. They think Lily is a perfect little angel that can't do anything wrong. Humph, if only they knew about the trouble Lily really got into, or a about how she laughed at a boy that got hit in the face with a book, they would realize that I am the perfect daughter.

**Snape's POV**

As I exit the building after the final bell signaling the end of the day I make a quick decision to follow Lily and her stupid sister Petunia. I know Petunia thinks that I have a crush on Lily, and maybe I do a little, but I have never met another kid in this neighborhood that was magical like me. I had to know more about her. When I was peaking in the window during recess today I confirmed my suspicions about Lily. She is a witch. The book slid off the shelf, spun through the air, and smacked the stupid boy in the head without anyone around to touch it.

I had to find a way to tell her without stupid Tuni overhearing. Tuni would just laugh at me, and Lily would never believe me unless I could show her what I meant. When they arrived at the park I had to hide in the bushes. If there would have been more kids there I would have hidden in the crowd. I watch at Lily and Petunia start swinging and I overhear parts of their conversation.

"The book flew by magic. There is no way someone could have thrown it!" Lily is practically screaming, trying to get her sister to believe her. I smile to myself, glad that Lily at least has an idea that what happened this morning was not just a coincidence.

"There is no such thing as magic!" Petunia does shout back at her and I cringe from, not from the volume, but from the rudeness of some people. She has never seen magic so now it automatically does not exist. Pshh she is such a naive, stupid, little girl. I watch as Petunia stops her swing and runs over the grass and sits down, she is quickly joined by Lily who looks frustrated because her own sister will not believe her.

The grab some of the flowers and start making some daisy chains that look really dumb. "Look mine are changing color!" I hear Lily squeal with delight. "No it looks so much prettier than yours." Petunia looks like somebody just told her the sky was neon pink.

"Don't lie, it is not lady like."

"I am not lying. Look this one is now pink, and this one is now orange." Lily shows off her artwork.

"You are a freak Lily." That is when I decide to tell Lily the truth.

"You are not a freak Lily, you are a witch."

**LILY POV**

I hear the Snape boy's words and even though I find them really rude I am curious. "I am a witch?" I considered magic, but magic is not real and I would have no way of getting my magical powers. Neither one of my parents are magical.

"Yes you are. I have been watching you for weeks, ever since you first showed signs of magic in class." So that is why he was stalking me. He does not have a crush on me. I breathe a sigh of relief. Severus Snape is such a creep, but maybe he isn't, maybe he can do magic also and doesn't have any friends because he is different.

"How do you know?" I ask. He might be just making up a story to laugh at me. I cringe slightly at the thought. But for some weird reason I believe him. I don't know why, and I doubt that I ever will, but I really do believe him.

"Because I am just like you. I can make things happen with my mind as well." So he is like me. They say that you find your friends when you realize what you have in common with them. In that moment Severus and I became unspoken friends.

"You guys are both freaks," Petunia declares before she stands to start walking home. I stay I have so many questions for Snape that I hope he will be patient enough to answer.

"How did I become a witch?" This was the first question that had been bothering me.

"Most people's parents are magical. So they get their powers through genetics. But, muggle-borns like you, the gene skipped many generations. Your parents most likely don't even know who had the magical powers a very long time ago."

"What is a muggle-born?" I ask, while he had answered my one question he had created a new one.

"A muggle is someone with no magical powers, like your sister and parents. A muggle-born is someone with magical powers, but they have muggle parents." That made sense. The more he answered my questions, the more I believed him. Somebody can't make these things up.

"What happens to witches and wizards?" I was relieved to find out what was wrong with me, but now what do I do with this information. I couldn't go spreading it to everyone I met. They would think I was crazy.

"When we turn eleven we will get our acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the school for magical children to learn how to use and control their magical powers. That is where you will learn about life of witches and wizards. We will attend school for 7 years and then we can get a job in the magical world." This sounded exciting.

"If I have any more questions can I talk to you about them at school?" Even though he had answered every question I had thought of so far I knew there would be more.

"Of course, ask me anytime. I really need to be heading home now. I will see you tomorrow." He turned and left, leaving me in a very happy mood. I couldn't wait to turn 11.


End file.
